1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display system, an electronic apparatus, a method of processing an image.
2. Background Art
In recent years, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel using a liquid crystal element as a display element, and a display panel (a display unit) using an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as OLED) (in a broad sense, a light emitting element) as a display element have become widely available. In particular, OLEDs have a fast response speed and can increase a contrast ratio. Therefore, a display panel with OLEDs arranged in a matrix manner provides a wide viewing angle, and displays a high quality image.
However, even a display panel using OLEDs poses the following problem; when an identical light emitting element remains on with identical brightness over a long period of time, just as in the case where a still image is displayed over a long period of time, brightness degrades due to deterioration, and a so-called sticking phenomenon occurs, thus causing degradation of image quality.
A technique of preventing a sticking phenomenon using such OLEDs is disclosed in JP-A-2007-304318 and JP-A-2008-197626, for example, JP-A-2007-304318 discloses an organic light emitting display unit that controls gradation of an image according to a current value applied as an image signal or an application time of a constant current and moves a display position by a predetermined distance at predetermined time intervals. In addition, JP-A-2008-197626 discloses a technique of decreasing a visual sign in switching a refresh rate of a display.